marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 17
Antagonists: * ** Mr. Larkin ** Mr. Rogers Other Characters: * * * Mr. George Races and Species: * * Locations: * Waterville | StoryTitle2 = Pirate Treasure | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Allen Simon | Inker2_1 = Allen Simon | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Namor is joining Betty to the island of Sea Cove where she intends to cover a story about Captain Rutgers has discovered a long lost pirate treasure. Namor finds this a silly story, but agrees to go along anyway. When they arrive on Sea Cove, they are directed by the station master to Rutgers' home. As they head there, the pair hear a cry coming from a nearby cave across a river. Namor dives in and goes to investigate, and arrives just as a pair of men have just finished stabbing Rutgers in the back and taken a piece of paper from him. Before Namor can stop them he is hit from behind with a bolder and is knocked out, but the crooks flee without the paper because the sheriff is about to arrive on the scene. When he recovers he learns from the dying Captain Rutgers that the paper tells where the treasure is hidden. When Betty and the sheriff arrive, Namor shows them the instructions to find the hidden treasure, which states that it's hidden beneath a tower. Namor learns from the sheriff that the only structure in town that had a tower was the church, which burned down the previous week. Suspecting that the thugs that killed Rutgers will likely target his family members, the sheriff tells them that the captains surviving relatives are his daughter Jean, her husband Jeff Adams and the Captain's step-son Ed. Learning that they are all at the local masquerade ball, they rush there to stop the killers as they were also wearing masks. They arrive at the local dance hall, unaware that they are being watched by the Captain's killers. While Betty and the sheriff was busy with the party goers, Namor decides to go outside. Sure enough, he is attacked by the two masked killers, and as he has them on the ropes he is knocked out from behind by their leader, who is dressed up like a pirate. The leader then steals the directions to the treasure from Namor. Reviving himself with water, Namor meets up with Betty and the sheriff and they return to the party just as the party goers are about to unmask. When a man in a pirate costume unmasks himself and is identified as Jeff Adams, he is arrested for the murder of his father-in-law, horrifying Jean. As Jeff is being led away, a drunk party goer tells Namor about the abandoned lighthouse outside of town, and Namor realizes that this is the tower spoken of in the directions. Suddenly, Jeff grabs the sheriffs gun and makes a break for it, insisting that he is innocent. Namor tells the crowd not to worry that the gang of murderers will be caught and dives into the water. Swimming to the lighthouse. There he catches the three men just as they unearth the pirates treasure. When they try to escape by boat, Namor tips the ship over and unmasks their leader as Ed, who was wearing an identical costume in order to frame Jeff. With the real gang leader captured, Jeff's name is cleared. Later, Jeff and Jean tell Namor that they are donating the treasure to charity. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Capt. Rutgers * * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = Payment In Full | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Adventure of the Generous Fence | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Carmine Infantino | Inker4_1 = Carmine Infantino | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Diamond dealer Van Der Waalt meets with the district attorney, asking that he do something about the recent string of diamond thefts from local diamond dealers and capture the man behind the ring, a criminal known only as the Generous Fence. The D.A. tells Van Der Waalt that they caught one of the diamond thieves, Johnny Spencer, and are about to interrogate him. However, before they can get answers out of him, Spencer keels over dead after eating his prison meal. An examination of the body reveals that he was poisoned. Hearing of the crooks death from a radio report, the Angel decides to get involved in the case and catch the Generous Fence. Searching Spencer's home for clues, the Angel finds a business card for the Quaint Tea Shop and decides to stake the place out as a possible lead. There, he witnesses a man slip a package into a coat at the coat check and decides to follow the man. He is led back to the another diamond dealer named Strickland, whom the Angel can't believe has the nerve to be the Generous Fence, but suspects that he is in on the racket. After Strickland leaves for the night, the Angel breaks into his office and finds a bag of stolen diamonds and decides to take them to see how the racket reacts. He then takes them to a local post office and has them sent to an alias named John Wynn. The Angel then goes to visit Van Der Waalt to tip him off so he can keep track of when the stolen diamonds appear on the market again. As the hero takes a cab back to his apartment, he is gassed by the driver who takes him to the Generous Fence's hideout. There thugs inject him with Scopolamine to get him to reveal what he did with the diamonds. Forced to tell the truth, the Angel is then taken out into the river and thrown in with an anchor tied to his legs. Breaking free, the Angel arrives at the post office just in time to a police officer (posing as a postal agent) busts the Generous Fence as he comes to claim the package for "John Wynn". To everyone's surprise, the Generous Fence turns out to be none other than Van Der Waalt, who is then arrested. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Inspector Murdock * Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}